Corpse Bride: Frankenweenie crossover
by iheartcorpsebride249
Summary: Victor Van Dort's son, Victor (Frankenweenie) is mourning over the loss of his dog. But what happens when Emily appears to him in a dream, and tells him how he could bring his dog back to life? And what happens when not only animals are raised from the dead in this adventure?
1. Prologue

Victor Van Dort looked over to his nine year old son, Victor Van Dort Jr., who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading some science book that Victoria had bought him yesterday. His son had always been in love with science. He would read anything he could get his hands on about the subject.

Victor couldn't understand the boy's fascination with the subject at such a young age. Most boys would be out playing with friends. But Victor himself hadn't been much of the person to go and be with other kids. Well really he never had. It had scared him to death just thinking about having to socialize. Well he had, before he had met-

Victor shook the thought from his head. He mustn't think about Emily. Victor didn't want to get into thinking about her too deeply. He knew that if he did, his whole day would become depressing. But…he always failed to shake her from his mind.

There wasn't one day that would pass by where he didn't think about her. Sometimes he'd spend a whole day just thinking about her. She wasn't someone you could easily forget. Even if she hadn't been dead, she would still have made just the same impression. Her sweet, happy personality. It was something that touched his heart. Changed it in a way that no one else could have had.

And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he had fallen in love with her.

Of course he still loved Victoria. He would always love Victoria. She was his wife. But…he loved Emily more. Sometimes Victor wished he didn't. Because maybe if he didn't he wouldn't get super depressed every now and then. Now and then meaning at least five times a week. It would also make him feel less guilty…for loving Emily more than Victoria, his wife.

Victor snapped his eyes shut and held them there hard trying to get the thoughts from his mind to leave.

He looked back over to his son trying to put new thoughts into his head. His son looked amazingly a lot like him. An exact replica of Victor when he had been that age. His hair, his eyes, his tall and skinny body. It was so peculiar. A lot of people were bewildered at the clone like resemblance.

The boy also had something about him…something abnormal. Victor didn't know what but he knew there was something. Something the boy had or could do that no one else could. Maybe he was just thinking and believing things that probably weren't true. But he couldn't help but have that feeling towards his son. That suspicion.

Maybe it was just because of what had happened ten years ago. That totally paranormal thing that had happened to him. Being wed to a corpse and taken down to the Land of the Dead.

Victoria hated talking about it. She forbid speak of it at all. She hadn't wanted their son to know. Victor had failed at that. He had told his son. He had kept some of the promise though. He had told it as a simple bed time story. A simple old tale. Not mentioning that the man who had married the Corpse was him, his father.

He had made his son swear not to mention to Victoria about it. And he had kept that promise. Whenever Victor felt the need to talk about his Corpse Bride, he would go to Victor's room and tell him the story. Victor was always amazed by the story and was never got tired of hearing it.

"_Does the man miss the Corpse Bride?" his son asked._

_Victor sighed sadly and replied, "Yes. He does very much."_

"_Why didn't he marry the Corpse Bride? If he loved her very much?"_

"_Because that would make the living woman very sad. And he also loved the living woman. So he married her so she wouldn't have to feel sad."_

_His son laid down and snuggled in deeper into the bed. "He must have been a very nice man."_

_Victor sighed again. "I guess he was."_

The scene from the past ended in his mind.

Victor's eyed his son and smiled. Even though he missed Emily, he knew he had made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 1

**oh ya. finally i has updated. **

**IT COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS OMIGOD I CANT WAIT I CANT WAIT.**

**this is in Victor Van Dorts POV. as in Copse Bride Victor. the rest will mostly be in Victor's (frankenweenie) POV. except maybe a chapter or two**

Victor smiled as he listened to his son Victor excitedly talk to his best friend about the newest science book Victoria had gotten him. Lucas was a really good friend of Victors. They practically played together every day after Victor's history lesson was done.

His son wasn't shy like he had been as a kid. Him having no friends or anyone that even came close to one till he was nineteen years old. When he had met Victoria.

But the real people. The actual people that had made Victor feel comfortable and not so shy, was the people of the Land of the Dead.

He really didn't have many friends now because of the incident, and most parents forbid their children from talking or being near his son. That was the only reason his son only had one friend.

No one talked about the incident anymore, but they're still scared to death of it. His son knew there was some family secret, but when he had asked Victoria would always just say, "Oh it's nothing Victor." Or "It's a really long and boring story."

He still vividly remembered that day when Victor had first asked about why no one would go near him or play with him.

He was eight years old and Victor had had to take him to his work because Victoria had been out shopping for the day. Something she didn't do often so he had taken Victor for the day so she could shop in peace.

When they had gotten there he had told his son to stay outside and play, (and to stay out of the workers way) when his son had seen another boy his age playing ball by the shop.

Victor had gone up to the boy, wanting to play. The boy had been unaware of the Van Dorts' supposed 'curse'. So they had begun playing together.

Then the boy's mother had come.

Even he had heard the scream from his office. The scream of the other yelling at her son to get away from the 'freak'.

He had dropped everything he had been doing in the office and came rushing to his sons side. He knew what it was liked to be called a 'freak' or 'cursed'. He was fine with it. Let them think what they want. It wouldn't affect him. But _no one _called his son that.

He felt horrible that what had happened to him, so long ago, was affecting his son, when it shouldn't.

He had glared at the Lady, his son hiding behind him clutching tightly to his arm. She had walked away, holding her sons hand, mumbling something about s curse.

That was the night Victor had asked him.

It hadn't much taken him by surprise. He knew the question would be asked eventually. Knowing Victoria didn't want their son knowing about Emily, the Land of the Dead, or any of the events that had occurred that day, he simply told his son that is wasn't his fault and that he, his father, had caused people to avoid him.

"What did you do?" his son had asked, wide eyed and curious.

He has smiled sadly and replied, "It is not to be spoken of. Your mother doesn't like to talk about it.

Victor had only asked two or three times after that. Then he just stopped asking because he knew he wasn't going to be told and that it was not best to bring it up.

Victor had felt horrible for his son and that he didn't have any friends, so he got a companion that would never judge him.

A dog.

His son had been so happy when he had seen the dog in the living room. He knew how much a dog could make you happy. Scraps had been his only friend as a child.

His son had named the dog sparky.

Then about a year later, a new family had come to town. Which was very surprising because news had gotten around to other towns about 'The town where the dead walked the earth' and 'the man who married the corpse'.

But the family hadn't believed the story like everyone else had. Even after the towns and Pastor Galswells warnings. So they had not forbad their son of the same age as Victor to play with him.

A barking interrupted his thoughts of the past. He saw Sparky dash happily into the house with his tongue flopping around.

"Here Sparky! Come here boy!" His son called out to his dog.

Victoria then walked into the room, and he greeted her with a "Good evening Victoria."

"Good evening Victor," she replied smiling. "Hello Lucas, how are you this evening?"

Lucas looked up from the book Victor was showing him, and responded. "Hello Mrs. Van Dort. I'm fine. Thank you."

He and Victoria watched as Victor and Lucas put down the science book and started playing with Sparky.

"Your parents are wonderful Victor," Lucas said. "My parents won't let me have any kind of pet. They say it is improper."

"Well Father had a dog when he was a kid. Right father?"

He smiled remembering Scraps.

"Yes," he responded, still smiling.

"Oh Father, what was his name? You never told me."

Victoria got up and left the room. Victoria had only seen Scraps when he was dead and just a bunch of bones. And Victoria hated thinking of that night.

"Scraps. Scraps was his name."

"Why did you name him Scraps?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Because that's where I found him. In a bunch of scraps."

"Were your parents alright with you keeping him?" his son questioned.

Victor cringed at the memory of how much his mother had yelled at him when she had first seen the dog in the house.

"My Mother hated him, but my Father didn't mind," he said.

"Hmm," Lucas said, getting distracted with Victor playing fetch with Sparky.

"Victor," he said sternly. "Remember what your Mother said about playing fetch inside. You don't want to break something."

"Ok," Victor said, grabbing the ball and chucking in outside.

Sparky scampered out the door to retrieve the ball. Victor then got up from his place on the floor and followed him.

He smiled to himself. His son loved Sparky so much. It amazed him how much Victor and Sparky were so much like him and Scraps.

He jumped when he heard his son give a blood churning scream. He sprung out of his chair and called out to his son.

"Victor! What's wrong?"

And when he got to that door, and saw what lay ahead, would he know that his son was going to go through all the same pain he had.

The pain of losing your best friend.

**Hope you enjoyed. expect the next chapter soon. This fan fic WILL be based on the old version. but i will put in what i can from the new version. all depends. maybe ill see it like 10 times. probably will.**


	3. Chapter 2

**eyup! its finally up! sorry for the wait. my teachers talked to my mom and screwed everything up in my life saying i need to be like the cheerleaders and i need a therapist and a couciler -_- something about how wearing black is wrong -_-**

Victor stared numbly at Sparkys grave. Everything inside of him felt empty. Like he was dead too. No pulse, no breath. Accept he was alive, but his living attributes like breathing and his heart beating in his chest, didn't seem to be there.

It was like he was in a coma. His brain bared no though, his eyes not really seeming to be focused on anything, and his ears blocked out all sounds of the world.

He consciously knew his parent were standing right behind him, but he felt so alone he didn't notice them, anyone, or anything.

Sparky had meant everything to him. He had been his life, his companion. The one when no matter how bad things were or seemed, could always put a smile on his face.

Seeing sparky die was probably the most tramatizing and gruesome thing he had ever seen. He couldn't even name all of the feelings and words that described that moment. The list would be too long.

Victor didn't notice his mother start to move towards him and open her mouth to comfort him, or his father give her a look to leave him alone, for he what it was like to lose your best friend. He didn't notice them walk back down the hill which Sparkys grave was on. A tall lone grave on a small hill in the pet cemetery. The graveyard for pets just outside of town. The graveyard had been made because Pastor Galswells felt it was rude and unholy to bury 'fermins', where the people of the town laid.

Victor, unmoving, could only stare at Sparkys resting place, feeling dead inside.

He had zombie-like walked home. When he briefly woke up from his trance, he wondered how he had even gotten home or when. He had ten quickly returned to his zombie state.

He had trudged upstairs to his room, skipping supper, and fell on his bed, going limp as soon as his head hit the pillow. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to move again.

So _this _is what meeting death was like.

He laid there, no moving an inch for two hours before his father and mother came into his room right before bed.

His mother came over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"He was a great dog," his mother said soothingly. "A great friend."

"The best dog a kid could have," his father chimed in.

Victor didn't reply. He laid there staring at his ceiling. He looked at his parents though when his mother said, "When you lose someone you love, they never really leave you. They just move into a special place in your heart. He'll always be there, Victor."

He noticed his father's eye twitch at that. Like the statement affected him in way too. Victor didn't say anything about it.

"I don't want him in my heart, I want him here, with me," he said depressingly before giving his mother on last glance, and turned on his other side, away from his parents.

His mother leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She stood up and her and Father walked towards the door.

Before she left the room, she said by the door, "If we could bring him back we would."

Dazed, he then fell asleep.

The whole morning seemed to go by just the same as the day before. He didn't even feel a tiny bit better after a good nights sleep.

Well, it certainly had not been a _good _night, but he had slept so deeply. More than he ever had in his life.

Death seemed to suck all the energy and all life in you. Even though he was now only ten years old, he felt like he was ninety.

Despite the death, Victoria still thought his tutor should come over. He only had two. One for most subjects then one for history. Victor never knew why he only had two when all the other kids his age had one for every subject.

Probably that 'family secret' he was never going to be told. He never understood why it was the 'family secret' when it seemed to only affect _him._

Maybe something was wrong with him.

But he didn't much care about that or anything at the moment. Not even science, his favorite subject, something he could spend hours and hours doing and learning. He almost never left the attic. The place where he could invent, create. But what he really wanted to do right now was go back up to his room and sleep for hours.

Or forever. With the way Victor felt right now, he didn't have any doubt about it.

Victor put up his book, to make it look like he was reading. Probably confusing his tutor because Victor had already read the book about fifty times and could repeat every word off the top of his head.

He laid his head down on his desk, unable to be seen by his tutor, and fell asleep.

"_Victor…," a voice in the wind whispered to him._

_ Victor was in the forest by town. There was a breeze in the air._

_ And his was standing by an old oak tree. _

_ "Hello?" he called back._

_ A haze of blue butterflies came into his view. Hundreds and hundreds of the beautiful creatures. _

_ "Who are you?" he asked._

_ "You've heard of me before…," the voice said. "Your father has talked about me a lot…"_

_ "What do you want?" he questioned._

_ "You can do it Victor…Use the knowledge you are about to receive to bring him back…"_

_ "Bring who back?" he said, though he already knew the answer._

_ "Sparky…"_

Victors eyes snapped open, awakened from the dream by the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked up to see a scary looking man enter the room.

"Victor," said his tutor, oblivious to the nap he had just taken, "This is Mr. Rzykruski. He came into town with the crew that will be putting up a fair in the next few days. He will be demonstrating something which I think you will find very interesting."

_Fair? _Victor thought confused. Then again this whole situation was a bit confusing. He had never had anyone besides his two tutors come in to teach him. Who was this guy?

Mr. Rzykruski set a box on the desk, and took out a display that held a dead frog. He took an electrode and attached it to the frogs legs.

"Just like lightning," he said, starting his demonstration, "the nervous system is electricity. Even after death, the wiring remains."

Mr. Rzykruki flipped a switch on the electric box which the frog was connected too. The frog's legs flew up in the air. It was moving! Even though it was dead…

Then the dream and what he had just learned made sense.

He didn't even know if it was possible…but that's what he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

**yay! another chapter up! :D we have a week off so I plan to write a lot this week. I PLAN to, no promises because I may get lazy :P**

Victor impatiently waited for the clock to claim that it was two. That meant the end of his lessons for the day. He shifted in his chair, drummed his fingers on his desk, tugged on his hair, _something _besides sitting still. He was too eager to get to his room to just quietly sit in his seat and concentrate on the lesson. He was told more than twice to stop fidgeting, though he wouldn't last more than half a minute before he heard the sound of his nails repeatedly hitting his wooden desk again. Watching the big hand on the clock slowly move was making him want to just get up and walk out of the room with every tick.

He glanced up at the clock again for what may have been the third hundredth time.

_One more minute, _he thought, his heart starting to race as he saw the big hand count down the seconds till the end of the lesson.

Then at last, the clock chimed.

Victor leaped out of his chair and shot out of the room before his tutor could say another word. He ran upstairs to the attic to start his experiment.

He looked around the room and decided he didn't have enough of the stuff he needed, so he searched the house of anything usable. When he was satisfied with his supplies, he started preparing for what would take place that night.

Then something dawned on him. What if there was no storm tonight? How much longer would he have to wait to give his idea a try? He knew it wouldn't be long for a storm to come if one didn't happen tonight, but he wasn't sure if he could wait till then. He just had to hope and pray that one did happen tonight.

After the attic was set up, he pondered about what to do. It had only taken him about two hours to get everything ready, and there was about another two hours till he was sure it was safe to sneak out and go get…the body.

He shuddered at the thought. Digging up Sparky's grave…

But he knew he had to try. If it meant the possibility of bringing his best friend back, he'd do it.

He went over his plan, and made sure everything was in order about twenty times to pass the two hours before the sun was totally set.

And then it was time.

Surprisingly, it was a lot easier than he had thought to sneak out. His mother was always scared to go outside after the sun set. He never knew why. She just always said, "You never know what could happen at night…" like there was some horrible experience she had he didn't know about. Then again, his mother didn't tell him lots of things.

It took him a while to find the way to the town's entrance. He didn't know much of the town since he didn't go outside much. He didn't like all the people being afraid to go at least twenty feet near him. The glares…some people refused to look at him entirely.

He never would know or understand their reason of ostracizing him. People treated him like he was a monster or something. He remembered one time the Town Crier had actually _warned _people that he was 'out and about' and that they should 'be on their guard'.

He had pretty much avoided going outside much after that and when he did he tried to get by without being seen by the Town Crier.

He stopped in front of the Pet Cemetery and glanced around to make sure no one saw him going in. People were scared enough of him as it is. Them seeing him going into a cemetery didn't seem like it would help the cause.

Relief flooded him when he saw no one around. He slipped into the cemetery, nap sack in hand and shovel on his shoulder.

Sparky's grave was easy to spot. He made another quick glance around to make sure no one was watching him. He didn't know why he was so paranoid. _No one _came outside at night. They were all afraid to death just like his mother was. Victor wouldn't ever be able to figure out the people in this town. The night was very pretty. Why were they so scared of it? Victor liked that his father agreed on the matter. Father was always going on nightly walks. Something his mother frowned upon, but Victor was glad he and his father had so much in common. It made him feel less weird.

Victor reached Sparky's grave and dropped the nap sack beside it. This was it. This either would work or it wouldn't. He took a deep breath, thrust the shovel into the dirt, and started digging.

It didn't take him long to reach the little box Sparky's corpse was in. He stared at the box nervously. It took him a while to muster up the courage to open the box, but when he did it wasn't so bad. He was still Sparky. He was just dead now…

More things to add to his list of 'Things that make Victor Van Dort Jr. a freak'. Corpses didn't bother him and he was willing to dig up graves.

_Wouldn't Mother be proud, _Victor thought to himself sarcastically.

He picked up Sparky out of the box and put him into the sack. He then reburied the box and covered up his tracks so no one would know he had been there.

He slung the heavy sack that contained Sparky's dead body over his shoulder and started making his way home.

He had almost cried out in joy when it had started raining on the way home.

Sneaking past his parents had been quite scary. He had almost gotten caught. But he had made it up to the attic without running into them.

He did have to patch and sew Sparky up in a few places. It was kind of scared him that he was so calm while doing this, but then again he did love Sparky, so it shouldn't matter, right?

Now he was searching threw a bucket of various things like, nails, screws…

His face lit up as his hand clasped two large bolts. Perfect.

He inserted them into Sparky's neck and then he heard the first clap of thunder. He looked up to see lightning streaking across the sky. It was almost time.

He looked around again to make sure everything was in place before releasing two kites and an umbrella out of the door in the roof he had created. He hoped he wasn't drawing attention to the house. He climbed back down the latter to Sparky and then triple checked his notes. Electricity sparked throughout the room.

Victor walked over to an over turned bike, grabbed one of the pedals, and started turning it counter clockwise. Bolts coursed through its wheels.

His heart started beating faster as he walked back toward Sparky. He looked down at his lifeless best friend and felt his eyes start to tear up. He wiped the tears away before they could fall, and attached the platform Sparky rested on to the chains that would raise Sparky up into the lightning above.

"I love you, boy…," he said softly, and then started pulling on the chain, rising Sparky into the night sky.

His heart raced even faster as he waited for lightning to hit. This was it. The time to find out if he would get his best friend back…or if he was just an idiot.

He held his breath, waiting.

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, hit the umbrella and the kites, and raced down the lines toward Sparky. A bunch of lightning surged around the platform, sending sparks down on him.

Victor grabbed the chains and cranked down the platform. He unattached the platform from the chains, snatched up a stethoscope, and shoved the pieces into his ears. He moved the chest piece on different places of Sparky, but all he heard was dreadful silence.

He straightened himself and removed the ear tips. He stared sadly at Sparky, as tears started to run down his face.

"I'm sorry, boy," he mumbled, resting his head on his best friend's corpse.

Then…he felt it. Something that was all too familiar…

Sparky was licking his hand.

He quickly drew back to see if it was true. Sparky was wagging his tail furiously and sat up, the blanket slowly revealing his head.

"You're- You're alive!" Victor exclaimed amazed.

Sparky barked happily and pounced onto Victor. They fell to the floor and Sparky showered him with kisses. Victor looked at his little companion, more joy in his heart than he had ever had before, and stroked his fur.

Sparky was so happy to see Victor, his tail was wagging a mile a minute. So fast that it flew off and landed in a bucket across the room with clang.

"I can fix that," Victor said smiling, before giving Sparky another tight hug.

**oh BTW. the story is actually based on the new version now. Apparently there was a book so i got it to help me out with the fan fiction. **

**i just realized i never shared my opinion on the movie with you :/**

**OMGNENBVNOENBEIUNV IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME LIKE YA AND STUFF AND I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE I WANTED TO HUG VICTOR SO MUCH. **

**ok. you get the picture...**


	5. Chapter 4

**yay! MOAR! Enjoy :)**

"Victor?" His mother called.

Victor's eyes fluttered open. He adjusted to the light in the room and was confused on why he was in the attic instead of his room. He felt something nuzzle into his side and he looked down to see Sparky, bolts and stiches and all. He smiled and petted Sparky's head as he remembered what happened last night. He must have fallen asleep on the floor after staying up late to do the exhausting experiment.

"Victor? Are you up here?" His mother repeated a bit louder.

Victor started panicking. He leaped up from his place on the floor and started looking around the room urgently, trying to find a place to hide Sparky. He looked over and saw a large over turned bucket lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed it, put it over Sparky, and sat on it just before Victoria came into the room.

"Victor? You didn't sleep in here did you?"

Knowing it was probably improper to do such, he replied, "Of course not. I just…woke up early."

His mother stared at him questionable, but headed downstairs without saying anything else. He sighed in relief, and removed the bucket from its place on Sparky.

"Sorry, boy," he said to Sparky. "I can't let anyone know about you. They won't understand. People are already afraid of me enough as it is. You're going to have to stay in here today."

Sparky wagged his tail, panting, and planted a sloppy kiss on Victor's cheek.

"I'll be back right after my lessons," Victor promised.

He stroked Sparky's head for a while before getting up, making sure he locked the attic door, and heading downstairs to get ready for the day.

Victor sat, bored with the lessons and eager to get back to Sparky. He knew Sparky should be safe with the door locked and all. No one ever came up to the attic really besides him, but he couldn't help but be worried. How would his parents react if they found out? He _knew _his mother would be horrified. He wasn't exactly sure what his father would think. Father was a bit unpredictable sometimes. Victor was never sure if he really meant something or was holding back because of what Mother would think.

Victor cleared his head of Sparky so he wouldn't become more paranoid and looked out the window to the colorful tents being set up across town.

Victor had finally found out what the fair was. He had been so focused on Sparky he had totally forgotten about it. Apparently this fair was coming to every town nearby theirs. They would have games, food, music, and other stuff. His mother had told him this morning as he was eating. She thought it would be fun to go to and that it would cheer him up after losing Sparky.

Little did she know that Sparky had returned….

There was also another thing that worried him. How long could he keep Sparky hidden? Sparky certainly couldn't go outside. He would have to keep him locked up in that attic for who knows how long. But Sparky couldn't just stay cooped up in the attic all the time. That would be horrible for him. He needed to run around, be happy, and he defiantly would not be happy staying up there all the time.

Victor knew he would have to figure these things out sometime, but he just wanted to be joyful that he actually was able to be with Sparky right now. Being so worried and paranoid was going to take away from the happiness.

Right as Victor was done with his lessons, he raced up to the attic. He unlocked the door, and stepped in. Fear filled him as he slowly closed the door, and looked around the room, not spotting Sparky.

Something then bumped into his leg, and he looked down and saw his undead dog, starring up at him happily.

"There you are!" he cried, dropping to his knees to pet Sparky. "Good boy. Sorry you had to stay in here all day.

Sparky barked cheerfully and started trotting around the room happily, and then as he started to make his way back to Victor, his eyes slowly started to close and he plopped onto the floor tiredly.

Victor gasped, as thoughts started running through his head on what was happening. Maybe Sparky needed to be charged. To keep the energy in him going.

Victor found the electrodes and attached them to Sparky's neck bolts to recharge him. It was going to take a little getting used to, but Victor thought he could get used to it pretty quickly.

"Victor!" his mother called up to him. "Lucas is here."

Victor hadn't seen Lucas since the day Sparky had died. He had stayed away from Victor so he could mourn over Sparky since he knew how much the dog meant to Victor.

He looked at Sparky who was lying on the floor recharging before he got up and exited the attic, making sure it was locked. He couldn't let Lucas find out about Sparky. Who knows who he would tell? And it getting around the he had raised a dog from the dead…Well he might even be kicked out of the town for it. He didn't think they would hesitate to get rid of him. Especially Pastor Galswells.

Victor bounded down the stairs and saw Lucas standing by the door. Victoria had left to go prepare for supper.

"Hello Victor," Lucas said, his eyes downcast. "So…How are you doing? You know…with Sparky's death and everything?"

"I'm fine…Just a bit depressed. That's all," Victor lied.

"I know," he stated.

Victor gave him a confused look before saying, "Oh?"

"I _know_," he stated again.

Getting annoyed at Lucas trying to get him to understand without plain out saying it, he questioned, "Know what?"

"You know."

"No."

"I think I know what you know I know," he declared.

"I don't know what you think I know," Victor said a bit confused with his own words, "But…I don't know it."

Lucas looked around to make sure the room was empty beside them two. He leaned forward a bit and said in quietly, "Your dog is alive!"

Victor's heart started beating furiously. How did he find out? Sparky had been in the attic the whole time! At least…he _thought _he had. Maybe Sparky had escaped the attic. He himself looked the room worried that someone overheard Lucas' words, before trying to see if he could pretend he had no idea what Lucas was talking about.

"That's impossible!"

"I know! But you did it!" Lucas exclaimed, not realizing that Victor was trying to deny that Sparky was back from the dead.

"So show me how, or I'll tell everyone," Lucas said suddenly.

Victor gawked. Lucas wouldn't! He had no choice…He _had _to show Lucas how he brought Sparky back from the dead, or the whole town would know!

Victor knew either way, this wasn't going to be good.

**so ya, Lucas is taking the place of Edgar...:/ **


	6. Chapter 5

**another chapter! ya i was lazy and didnt get the whole thing done, but i got three chapters out this week so be thankful! :D**

Getting something dead to rise for Lucas hadn't been hard. Lucas just wanted to know how. He had gotten a fish from the family business and decided to just do the experiment with that. A fish was a fish. It's not like it needed to go outside or anything. It wouldn't be hard to hide and maybe they wouldn't even need to. Once they raised it from the dead they could just get rid of it.

Something that was bothering him though was the thought that Lucas could just keep black mailing him. If Lucas wanted something, he could say "I tell everyone about Sparky if you don'-," then say whatever it is he wanted him to do. And what happened when Lucas got older? Or what if Pastor Galswells' nonsense about 'The dead must not be disturbed' or a bunch of stuff like that got to him, and Lucas exposed Sparky anyway?

Victor shook away his worries and concentrated on what he was doing. He dropped the fish's corpse into a jar of water and heard the storm start to become stronger. He put the electrodes on the jars top, then placed the jar on top of the platform. He rose the jar up threw the attic roof to the storm raging above them and then they waited for lightning to strike.

It didn't take long for a bolt of lightning to strike. Knowing sparks were about fall, he grabbed Lucas by the arm and drew him back before they could hit them. He waited a few seconds before walking back and bringing the platform back down.

Lucas walked over just as the platform hit the table, and they started shocked at the jar, to see the fish was gone.

"What happened to it?" Lucas cried. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Victor muttered peering closer at the jar.

The water swished around a bit suddenly, even though no one had touched it. He quickly picked up a flashlight, flipped the switch, and pointed it at the jar. They waited a few seconds and then they saw the shadow of a swimming skeleton fish project onto the wall in front of the jar.

"It's invisible!" Victor said amazed.

How had this happened? Was it because maybe it had been dead longer or something? Maybe it was because it was simply a fish? What if it had something to do with the amount of electricity…had there been too much?

Victor decided to let the questions go. It didn't matter. Lucas had his proof and Victor had Sparky back. That was all the mattered.

He walked Lucas back down to the front door.

"You can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise," Lucas said before Victor closed the door.

Lucas POV

Lucas knew he had promised to not tell anyone…but how could he not? Victor had raised Sparky, and the fish that was in his hand right now from the dead! And not only was it again alive, but it was invisible! He was so excited he just _had _to show someone.

Lucas knew he defiantly couldn't show his parents…they thought having pets in general weren't proper, he knew how they would react to him bringing home a brought back from the dead invisible fish. He actually didn't plan on telling anyone in the town…well anyone that _lived _in the town. He was planning on showing the kids that had come with the families putting on the fair. He was pretty sure they didn't believe in any of the foolish stories about the Van Dorts. They wouldn't have come to town if they had. So they're probably not so scared and paranoid like the rest of the town.

He had always known about the tall tales…he had just never talked to Victor about it. He wasn't exactly sure why though he had never brought it up. Maybe it was because Victor was already an outcast in the town and it would be worse bringing up the situation.

Then something popped into his mind. What if the stories were true? Everyone was freaked out the Van Dorts were cursed and communicated with the dead and stuff, and Victor has just brought back something from the dead.

What if his friend family _was _cursed?

Fear started to fill him but once he came to the part in town where they were setting up the tents, he forgot about the matter entirely.

He saw three boys his age playing a game Lucas didn't recognize outside of a purple and green stripped tent.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, walking up to them.

The three boys turned and stared at him.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Lucas," he said, holding out a hand to introduce himself.

"I'm Nassor," the tall one said, ignoring his hand, "And this is Bob and Toshiaki."

Bob looked at him weirdly and asked, "Why are you carrying around a jar of water?"

"Because!" Lucas said excitedly. "There's an invisible fish in here! I can prove it!"

The three exchanged glances before Toshiaki questioned, "And how exactly are we supposed to see an invisible fish?"

_Good question, _Lucas thought. He didn't have a flashlight. Maybe he should have thought of the possibility that they wouldn't believe him.

"Put your finger in?" he said opening the top. "Maybe you can feel it."

He hopped they would be able to feel it. What if it being invisible made it unable to be touched too?

Bob put a cautious finger into the jar, and the look on his face showed that he felt nothing. He swished his finger around and a few second later, yanked his finger out of the jar and cried, "It bit me!"

"Let me see!" Toshiaki yelled.

Toshiaki put his finger in the jar and felt the fish rub against it and quickly removed it before he could be bit.

"How is that possible?" Toshiaki demanded.

"Boys!" a lady from inside yelled angrily. "Get in here! It's time to go to sleep!"

"You can't tell anyone!" Lucas called as they started to walk away.

He didn't know if they would. He wished he could get the confirmation that they wouldn't tell, but he knew his mother would be furious for him staying out so late, so he quickly left in hope he wouldn't get a lecture when he came home.


	7. Chapter 6

**sorry i haven't uploaded in a while. but this time i do have a good EXPLANATION! I passed out on a field trip and they freaked out and called the paramedics the fire department, and an ambulance and they were stupid and took like, a pint of my blood for a blood test making me pass out again. Then i was forced to eat a bunch of crap I didn't want to eat. And I've been forced to go to bed early every night and the teachers took 6 bucks from me so i could get a gross cold old bagel they had gotten from the back of some cupboard after I told them I would be fine and didn't want it. Then a teacher pissed me off on Friday because I didn't have tan pants for ANOTHER field trip after explaining to her I can't frikkin find uniform tan pants in a size 0 when its hard enough to find ANY pants in a size 0 and she was all like "You keep making excusesssss." Then after this whole speech she gave to my mom about "SHE NEEDS TO HANG OUT WITH THE CHEERLEADERS." she forces me to sit in the back of the bus with all the boys when there was THREE rows next to the girls where I was sitting at originally. Then after the day I passed out and was with a bunch of doctors, i explained why I didn't have my HW and she said i was 'making excuses' and i seriously wanted to punch her in the face and yell "KNOW THE **** BETWEEN EXCUSES AND EXPLAINING." whenever you explain ANYTHING to her its an 'excuse' and when you don't its 'you purposely did it to disrespect me'. **

**sorry for the rant but I'm pissed off at this teacher. I have also tried to tell her i have a mental disorder and i sometimes need more help and shes like "WELL IF YOU DUNT HAVE A MOTHER******* DOCTORS NOTE I CANT HELP YOU." **

**ok -_- onto the story...**

Lucas hadn't gotten his wish. His mom had been so mad when he had gotten home the night before, but he was lucky he had been able to keep the jar hidden from her until he had walked up to his room.

Lucas looked at the ceiling thinking of the night before. Victor had actually brought a dead fish back to life! And not only that, he had made it _invisible. _

He felt a bit guilty for telling those three boys, but maybe they could become friends. If Victor found out he told them, he would be infuriated, but since those boys didn't believe the curse, they would befriend Victor and he wouldn't be so mad at him.

Lucas sat up in bed and turned to look at his bedside table that had the jar on it. He reached over and lifted it with one hand, while twisting off the top with the other.

"Hmmm….I should give you a name, shouldn't I?" he mumbled staring down into the seemingly empty water.

Despite seeing the large scary fish's shadow on the wall and it biting Bob last night, he wanted to touch it. He nervously reached a shaking finger down into the jar, and swished it cautiously around. He felt…nothing. Getting extremely worried, he shoved his whole hand down in the jar and desperately waited for his hand to grasp something.

There was nothing. The fish was gone! But how could that be? It had been there last night!

Victor would know! He had to get over to Victors house.

Lucas was a bit annoyed that he had to wait threw all his daily lessons before he could go over to Victor's house, but he was mostly worried. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to his teacher drone on and on about history, science, literature…

When his lessons were over, he raced to his room to grab his coat and the jar which now contained no fish, and then hurried over to Victor's house.

"Victor!" he gasped when Victor stepped out of his house and closed the door.

"What is it?" Victor questioned with a worried look on his face, sensing this was bad.

"Something's wrong with my fish!" he cried, "It's not there anymore!"

"Maybe it hopped out," he said, his face becoming a lot less worried, "Did you have the lid on?"

Lucas looked down. He couldn't tell Victor he had told. But at least it hadn't been people who lived in the town…that would have cause a lot of problems for Victor, because even if he hadn't _said _Victor had risen it from the dead, they would already assume it. All because of that 'curse', which Lucas was starting to wonder if it actually _was _true after all…

"Yes! Ever since…," he said, trying to come up with a believable lie. "Since I left your house. I mean, it was there when I went to bed."

Victor looked away from him as he started thinking of a possible answer. Victor seemed to know as little about the situation as Lucas did.

Lucas shifted awkwardly in place a bit embarrassed about the silence. He searched his brain for a possibility to end the silence.

"I'm thinking," Lucas started, "that maybe they don't last. Maybe they're only there for a little bit and then they're gone."

Victor's eyes widened fearfully. He opened the door suddenly and entered the house, slamming the door without saying anything else.

Lucas stood on the porch in silence. He knew Victor probably wasn't going to come back out so he decided to go see Bob, Nassor, and Toshiaki.

What was he going to do if they told someone? If they told someone that lived in the town they would automatically believe them. If it was not then they probably would think they were just a couple of kids fooling around…

He _really _didn't want to get Victor in trouble. Victor would be kicked out of town if anyone knew. Maybe his whole family.

Though what if it was for the best? It was almost stupid to think the curse _wasn't _true. If bringing back Sparky from the dead wasn't enough proof, then nothing was.

But Victor was his friend. Victor wouldn't hurt anyone ever. So he may be cursed, but that didn't make him a bad person.

Lucas tore out of his thoughts and looked to see the three boys come into view. When they saw him, they immediately got up and walked over to him.

"That fish you showed us, was it real?" Toshiaki questioned. "I asked my mother and she said it was impossible."

"It was!" Lucas cried. How could he prove it to him if the fish was gone? "And it was dead too!"

Lucas gasped. He hadn't…he hadn't just told them…

"You brought a dead animal back to life?" Nassor asked amazed.

His heart beat furiously in his chest. He knew he shouldn't tell on Victor…but he couldn't say that he did it. If the rest of town found out…his mother.

"N-No. Victor did…With lightening, and boom, and ssss…"

"Impossible," Toshiaki stated.

They didn't believe him…he _had _to say something that would convince them he was telling the truth. He couldn't get his family kicked out of town and called 'cursed'.

"I swear! I mean, he brought back his dog," Lucas admitted sighing.

"He brought back his dog?" they asked.

Lucas only nodded guiltily. He had told. He hoped if Victor ever found out that he could forgive him. Maybe he could get the three to keep quite.

"Please," he begged, "Promise you won't tell anyone!"

The three exchanged glances and nodded.

"We promise," Nassor and Toshiaki said in unison. "This shall only be known by us four."

Lucas sighed in relief. A huge weight lifted from his shoulders knowing that they were going to keep quite. It was kind of like they were a team almost.

"And Victor," Lucas added.

"Only he knows how to do it?"

"Yes. I've seen him do it but I don't know how it works," he replied.

"We'll find out how," Toshiaki said thinking. "And then we'll try it out…"

"What?!"

They wouldn't…That would only cause _more _problems. And a huge risk of them all getting in a lot of trouble.

"You can't! It'll make things wors-"

"Either you help us or we'll find someone that will."

He sighed and stared at the stone ground.

"Fine…I'll help."

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL HOLD SUPREME AWESOMENESS AND STUFFS. ITS GETTING GOOD NOW :D  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**FINNAALLLYYYY.**

**I know, I know. It's been a while -_-**

**I was sick for a week and...**

**I was lazy :| Whatever, ENJOY. ENJOY IT DANG IT.**

Victor sighed in relief when he came upstairs to see that Sparky was still there. Hearing what Lucas said about how maybe the things that he brought back to life didn't last had scared him half to death. But Sparky had come prancing up to him, same as always.

Victor dropped to the floor and brought Sparky into his arms, his heart still racing from the scare that Sparky might not have been here.

"You're a good boy Sparky…," Victor muttered into his fur.

Sparky broke out of his grasp and looked at him. He barked happily and started trotting around in a circle.

Victor stopped him, picked up Sparky, and got up from the floor. He had left Sparky up here last night to sleep so that his parents wouldn't find him, but he had worried all night about the poor little dog. Sparky shouldn't have to sleep up here all alone. Victor was planning on having Sparky spend the night in his room.

He slowly walked down the attic steps and then glanced down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He ran as fast as he could to his room and then slammed the door shut, locking it.

He let Sparky down and let the pup scurry around the room. Sparky looked so happy at the new change in environment. Victor chuckled and played with him for a while. It was so nice to have Sparky back…It was like he had never left.

Victor strained his ears to hear if anyone was coming upstairs. Victor knew his parents were already in bed so there was a very slim chance that they would be coming up to his room that night. Which was good. He relaxed again and looked down at Spark who was tugging on his shirt. Maybe he should let Sparky sleep here every night if it was safe enough. That was after all one of the things he had missed most about when Sparky had been…'gone', cuddling with Sparky every night.

Victor looked over to the clock, decided that it was late enough, and changed into his night wear. He then climbed into bed, and held the blanket up.

"Here boy!" Victor whispered.

Sparky jumped into his bed and settled down beside Victor. Victor lowered the blanket over Sparky and rested his arm on him.

"Goodnight Sparky," Victor said, giving Sparky a kiss on the head.

Victor really wished he could tell his father about Sparky. They were so close and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be freaked out by it…but Victor just couldn't take that risk. He trusted his father but there was so much that he didn't tell him. Like the 'family secret' for example. Though his father actually did seem to want to tell him it…he just couldn't.

Victor sighed and looked down at Sparky who had fallen asleep. Sparky had to be kept a secret for now.

And he really hoped Lucas would keep his promise.

...

Victor sat daydreaming through his history lessons. He usually never daydreamed in class but now he was always so paranoid about Sparky that it was hard to concentrate.

Having Sparky sleep in his room last night had been great. If he got Sparky out of the basement late enough, and returned him early enough, Sparky should be able to sleep in his room every night without his parents ever knowing a thing.

Victor ran out of the room when his lesson ended and started making his way up to the attic.

He stopped in dead horror when he reached the top of the stairs.

The attic door was open.

How could it be open? He had locked it hadn't he? He was pretty sure he was the only one who had the key to the attic. Had he been stupid enough to forget to have locked the door this morning?

He heard Sparky barking and he ran into the attic.

"Sparky!" Victor yelled, hoping he was all right.

He saw Sparky running around playfully and his father trying to catch him. His mother was plastered against the attic wall, horrified.

"Sparky!" Victor called again.

Sparky looked over to him and barked happily. Victor knelled to the ground and Sparky ran into his arms. He slowly looked up to see his parents both staring at him.

"Victor…," his mother breathed.

How was he supposed to explain this? Would they understand? What if they made him get rid of Sparky? He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest as he looked at Sparky, who was oblivious to all the chaos that was about to happen.

Victor opened his mouth to say something but his father asked, "How is Sparky here?"

Victor took a deep breath and looked up at them nervously. Shakily, he replied, "I…I brought him back to life."

"Oh Victor!" his mother cried, "It's impossible to bring something back from the dead. Normal people can't do that!"

"Victoria…," his father said, turning to her.

"All I want is for us to have a normal life," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm tired of the dead haunting us."

She hurriedly left the room, leaving them alone with his dead dog in the attic. What had she meant, 'the dead haunting us'? But Victor had a feeling he knew what she meant-the family secret.

Victor suddenly felt anger fill him. Why should he be such an outcast? If his life was doomed to be like this forever, he had the right to know why! He was tired of the secrecy. He wanted answers, _now_.

"Father, what is the family secret?" Victor demanded.

His father sighed and looked at him with sad eyes, before he responded sorrowfully, "You already know."

"What do you mean I already know?" he questioned furiously.

His father got down on one knee and looked into his eyes, before he started explaining.

"Remember that bedtime story I always used to tell you?"

"The one of the Corpse Bride?" Victor asked, confused, "The one you stopped telling me about a year ago?"

"Yes, that one. Do you remember her name?"

"Of course I do. It's Emily."

His father smiled, as if remembering something, and then said, "Do you know the man's name?"

"No…You said no one had known his name…"

"Do you want to know his name?" his father asked calmly.

Frustrated, Victor blurted, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The man's name was Victor Van Dort."

Victor felt the blood drain out of him. There was no way that story could have been true…it was impossible, wasn't it?

"You mean…one of our ancestors was the man who married the Corpse Bride?"

"No Victor," his father said, placing his hands on Victor's shoulders and staring straight into his eyes, "I was the one who married the Corpse Bride."


End file.
